Nitty Games Inc./Wave 1 Reveal
Welcome to the Nitty Games Inc. Official Wave 1 Reveal. We will be looking at the Nintendo α, as well as three games launching soon. Welcome Welcome to Nitty Games Inc, where we hope to slowly bring out some mid-to-high quality Fan-Nintendo content to this wiki. We will work in waves, meaning that for the most part, we will try and complete games in one wave before moving onto the next. Each wave will take approximately a year to complete, but there is no set time. It could take 4 months... it could take 2 and a half years. Depends on my life. So, we need a console to make a fan game, so I am proud to introduce... Nintendo α The Nintendo α is Nitty Games Inc's first console. It takes concepts of the commercially failed Wii U, and improves upon it. The price for the standard version is $200 USD ($250 CDN), 190 Euros, 22,500 Yen. There is a deluxe version, which is red oppose to white in colour, and costs $250 USD ($300 USD), 240 Euros, 28,000 Yen. The Nintendo α comes with a tablet controller, which is more square in shape. It is smaller than the Wii U console, and there are no buttons, only two joysticks. Each game that uses the α tablet will have unique button setups if necessary. The main α controller is a an upgraded Wii U Pro Controller, that comes packed in. Like the Nintendo Switch, however, you can take your Nintendo α on the go with you and play the games just on the tablet, though the quality will be better if you are using the TV. When using the TV, the gamepad will serve as an optional secondary screen for select games. Similar to the Nintendo 3DS, the Nintendo α tablet is capable of face recognition with its camera as well as basic shape recognition, like the Nintendo Switch Joy Cons. HD Rumble is not a feature in the tablet, and JoyCons are not compatible. The tablet is also anti-scratch. We will have some more information on the Nintendo α soon, as it is a while away from launching. It is aimed to launch sometime this year though. Mario Kart α Onto our first game... for the first time in Mario Kart history, the number of racers can be toggled. You can choose to race 1 on 1 with someone, have an 8 player race, 12 player race, or if you really want something chaotic... 15 PLAYER RACES! I guess that means I should announce 15 characters, eh? Alright... in 5 weight classes, 3 characters will be revealed for each. There will be 35 characters in total. Featherweight -Toad -Diddy Kong -Koopa Troopa Lightweight -Yoshi -Birdo -Bowser Jr. Middleweight --Mario -Luigi -Peach Cruiserweight -Rosalina -Donkey Kong -Waluigi Heavyweight -Wario -Bowser -Boom Boom (NEWCOMER) Thought it was only fair to reveal one newcomer, eh? Boom Boom will be making his Mario Kart debut in Mario Kart α What's new in Mario Kart α? There are a few new things, but I should reveal the one main feature... anti-gravity and underwater driving is back, but gliding is gone. Why? Well, get wings on your karts because certain segments allow you to FLY FREELY ACROSS THE SKY!! Let's take a look at a few tracks... *Mario Circuit - the typical Mario Circuit returns with Peach's Castle floating in the air. There is a section where you must fly around the castle. *Sunshine Airport (Wii U) - a retro track from Mario Kart 8 - the anti gravity section is now a full on flying section. *Ice Ice Mountain - a new track where you race up an icy mountain and take off, fly down the mountain, to repeat it two times. *Daisy Dirtbike Stadium - a new track where there are big jumps, and places to get big air. There are lots of small flying sections here. *Diddy Jungle - Diddy Kong has a jungle now. Race through it, and fly over a forest fire section. *Sky Garden (GBA) - Returning from Super Circuit, with way better sky garden graphics and a large cloud flying section. We hope you are looking forward to this launch game for the Nintendo α! We also have another racing game to do with flying coming up... Pilotracers Pilotracers is a free-to-start game for your Nintendo α. However, it is an amiibo-centric game. When you scan in certain amiibos, you unlock new race courses to play on, and every amiibo will give you a set of exclusive patterns and decals. All the tracks take place in the sky, and all obstacles will try and mimic that. Let's see what the Super Smash Bros. Waves 1 - 3 amiibo unlock... *Mario - Gelato Beach - Based on Gelato Beach from Super Mario Sunshine, including an uphill segment with the sand bird. *Peach - Royal Raceway - Based on Mario Kart 64's Royal Raceway, only taking place in the sky *Yoshi - Cloud Cruising Summit - Based on Yoshi's Story Summit world *Donkey Kong - Mine Cart Caves - Based on the underground rail cart tracks from DKC Returns *Link - City in the Sky - Based on the City in the Sky Dungeon from Twilight Princess. *Samus - Bottle Ship - Fly in and around of the Bottle Ship from Metroid: Other M *Wii Fit Trainer - Final Destination - Fly through the Super Smash Bros for Wii U Rendition of Final Destination *Villager - New Leaf - Fly above a beautiful city and island based around assets from Animal Crossing: New Leaf. *Pikachu - Prism Tower - Fly up and around Prism Tower from Pokemon X & Pokemon Y. *Kirby - Blue Sky Palace - Based on Blue Sky Palace from Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, only with a regular artstyle, and not the clay-like style. *Marth - Mountain Village - Based on Mountain Village from Fire Emblem Awakening *Luigi - Luigi's Mansion - Fly around and through a haunted mansion. *Diddy Kong - Tropical Freeze - A track based around a frozen jungle, similar to DCR: Tropical Freeze *Zelda - Same as Link. *Little Mac - Jogger Speedway - Based on the running sessions from the original Punch Out!!, Fly above people jogging in a fairly simple track. *Pit - Skyworld - Fly all around the skies of skyworld from Kid Icarus: Uprising. *Captain Falcon - Big Blue - Race through Big Blue, which takes a lot of inspiration from F-Zero X and Mario Kart 8. *Lucario - N Castle - Infiltrate Team Plasma's castle by racing through it in a plane! *Rosalina - Comet Observatory - Fly in outer space around the comet observatory from Super Mario Galaxy. *Bowser - Bowser's Castle - Fly in and around a trick-filled castle taking inspiration from the Mario Kart series. *Toon Link - Forsaken Fortress - Based on Forsaken Fortress from the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, featuring that annoying bird.. *Sheik - Kakariko Village - Based on Kakariko Village from Ocarina of Time. It is a great race track if you wanna sit and enjoy the scenery! *Ike - Same as Marth. *Meta Knight - Halbred - Follow the Halbred ship through the skies! *King Dedede - Same as Kirby *Shulk - Gaur Plains - Soar over an enormous field from Xenoblade Chronicles. *Sonic - Windy Hills - Fight the wind in Windy Hills from Sonic Lost World! *Mega Man - Missile Factory - Fly around the Missile Factory, dodging flying missiles, from Mega Man Zero 3. We will keep you updated on amiibo waves! And finally, we have a major announcement... Super Smash Bros. Triumph The SUPER SMASH BROS. logo appears, following the word TRIUMPH. Mario, Link, Kirby and Samus are battling out on Battlefield, and the scene cuts to Mario and Bowser fighting on a new stage: "Bowser's Amusement Park" from Super Mario 3D World. Then, Link and Ganondorf are fighting on the returning "Skyloft" stage. Kirby fights King Dedede in a new stage "Access Ark" from Kirby: Planet Robobot. Then, Samus is standing alone in the returning "Norfair" stage, when all of a sudden... RIDLEY FINALLY SWOOPS IN! All of a sudden, a click occurs, and a brand new PokeStadium Stage is shown off, where Pikachu, Charizard, Mewtwo, and a shadow newcomer are battling it out. The light shines on the new Pokemon, revealing that SCEPTILE PLANTS HIS SEED. Another click occurs, which brings us to "Mahi Mahi Resort" a new stage featuring four different INKLINGS MARKING THEIR TURF. The screen clicks again to a gameshow stage... welcome to Spin Off! from Wii Party. The three Mii types are confirmed to return, and out of the blue, Party Phil MCs The Match! The unlikely Party Phil is coming to SMASH! The camera pans out, revealing that this is happening on a television, a sillhouette appears that looks oddly familiar, as does the room... The camera pans out of the house, and into a lair shaped like a witch... revealing a new stage... Gruntilda's Lair! Yes, that means BANJO-KAZOOIE MAKE AN EPIC ENCORE! Banjo-Kazooie are fighting an Inkling, Pikachu and Mario, and their final smash is revealed... Puzzle! The screen gets jumbled up as their opponents take damage. TO RECAP: *Returning Characters: **Mario **Bowser **Link **Ganondorf **Kirby **King Dedede **Samus **Pikachu **Mewtwo **Charizard **Miis *Newcomers: **Ridley **Sceptile **Inkling **Party Phil **Banjo-Kazooie *Stages: **Bowser's Amusement Park **Skyloft **Access Ark **Norfair **New PokeStadium **Mahi Mahi Resort **Spin Off **Gruntilda's Lair There will be a lot of different assets to the game, and we will reveal more at a later date. What's Next? Let's take a look at what is next for Nitty Games Inc. *There will be a Mario Kart α direct in mid-May. We will reveal new features, characters, courses and more! *Pilotwings will get small updates directly on the page throughout the next two months. *Super Smash Bros Triumph. month = JUNE 2017!! Trust me -- it'll be fun! Can't wait to see you all! Thanks for looking! Category:Subpages